El espacio entre los segundos
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: "De inmediato, se sonríen mutuamente, nerviosos y torpes. Él no la ha soltado todavía, jamás lo hará. Y dicen: Oh, eres tú. (qué alegría que seas tú)." Serie de drabbles.
1. Lentejuelas

**Renuncia:** todo de Thomas Astruc.

 **Nota:** últimamente sólo publico WIP's, i just don't care.

 **Nota2:** esta es una serie de drabbles que no tendrán relación alguna porque escribir en este fandom es lindo(?). Algunos serán Ladrien, otros Adrienette, Marichat y Ladynoir (pero sobre todo Ladrien, rude). Todos son Pre-Reveal, so yeah.

 **Nota3:** soy esclava de las metáforas cutres.

* * *

 **i.**

 **L** adybug tiene ojos de lentejuela y manos de origami. Es lo primero que Adrien... no, Chat Noir, nota en ella al conocerla. Así como cuando literalmente te cae encima el amor de tu vida y sus vidas se enredan, como el hilo de un yoyo.

Y es un poco injusto —no, no lo es, debe corregirse, es _demasiado_ injusto— ya que Ladybug es todo y sin embargo es nada y pese a ser una heroína ha ido directo a él y le hurtado el corazón como una vil ladrona, para guardarlo en un cofre junto con su diario y contrario a éste jamás mirarlo otra vez.

(Y no es que él desee pedírselo de vuelta tampoco, con honestidad).

Porque, es demasiado simple, no es posible que ellos convivan siquiera, pues él es un civil y ella no y en la única manera en que pueden estar juntos es todo "Kitty, ¿a quién miras tan fijamente?" (a ti, a ti, a ti) y "No lo hagas, a mí me gusta alguien más Chat" no obstante–

—Adrien muere y vive por ver su sonrisa de vía láctea hurtada del cosmos más lejano—.

Incluso si ella lo rechaza al ser Chat Noir, incluso si él no consigue confesarle aquello que le nace del pecho, flores rojas con espinas que se le clavan en la punta de los dedos al intentar obsequiárselas a ella para que florezcan mejor en su amabilidad y consideración.

 _Porque_ _Ladybug, eres una muchacha y a pesar de eso eres un mundo asimismo y añoro tanto viajar entre tu piel y perderme en tu geografía moteada_ –

Adrien sólo consigue expresar todo eso a través de tinta y papel, con letras que cantan y una ortografía pulcra. Y piensa en ella, siempre, sin falta. Piensa en sus cabellos de agua salada y en sus dientes de leche y su mirada de cielo de diamantes, la de Ladybug, su chica de luna.

Piensa: _haría cualquier cosa por verte feliz aunque para ti sea un completo extraño_.

Y sonríe. Aunque ella no esté.

(Ladybug es poesía).

—

.

.

.

* * *

 **Nota4:** hi.


	2. Vergüenza

**Nota:** here comes the Ladrien (tres más de estos y me paso al Adrienette).

 **Nota2:** estoy avergonzada como Mari.

* * *

 **ii.**

 **M** arinette quiere ser tragada por la tierra.

No, la cosa es, que Marinette actúa sin pensar cuando se deja llevar por la situación (y por Adrien) y sus sentimientos (y por Adrien) y debe maldecir a Chat por contagiarle sus malas manías... estando ella con Adrien.

Es que cómo se le pudo ocurrir en primer lugar el transformarse por algo tan egoísta como custodiar a Adrien Agreste "hola, eres el chico de mis sueños y no soy capaz de formar dos frases coherentes frente a ti sino estoy en mi traje bueno adiós" con el pretexto de que las calles de París pueden ser peligrosas.

¡Por supuesto hay akumas y demás, pero atacan de día!

—y Marinette sabe que Adrien toma esgrima y aún así—.

Ugh, ugh, ugh.

Aunque la verdad es que no es tan malo.

Ellos hablan. Ella y él. Con timidez pero cierta confianza de que incluso si caen el otro impedirá el golpe; o más bien ella lo hará, sí, porque es una heroína y porque nunca permitiría que algo le ocurriese a Adrien si puede evitarlo.

Y necesita distraerse con sus pensamientos para así no ser tan consciente de su cercanía, que si mueve un poco más su mano se rozará con la de él y—

 _Basta Marinette, eres Ladybug. Puedes manejar esto_ , se insiste.

¿Qué es acompañar a un muchacho comparado con enfrentarse a akumas?

Nada. Una mota de polvo cósmico. Un segundo de una hora perenne.

No obstante.

— Parece que la noche está muy tranquila, ¿no? —suelta de pronto. Adrien la mira y es como si ella fuese de fuego pues aparta la vista con rapidez y con sus mejillas calentándose. Aumenta su nerviosismo.

— Lo es.

— Y-ya —y luego, en un tonto impulso—: aunque no es tan tranquila como tu compañía.

— ¿Ladybug? —Adrien parpadea y se detiene. Ladybug quiere gritar.

 _¡Marinettecómopudiste! Adhdsjhfkjk._

— D-digo, es que, eres muy lindo. No, err, simpático ¡Sí! Y... las revistas de moda dicen eso, lo leí ahí —miente sin pensar. Adrien sonríe con los dientes y con los ojos y suelta una risita avergonzada y Ladybug está a nada de derretirse y convertirse en un incendio de gotas de lluvia.

 _Ah, esto, esto no es tan terrible_.

Pero entonces llegan a la entrada de la Mansión Agreste y Ladybug carraspea, un poco desilusionada.

— Uhm, creo que no hubo ningún peligro así que — _sé valiente Marinette_ — nos vemos luego chico apuesto —suelta de golpe.

Y con un movimiento de su yoyo se va, sin escuchar siquiera una respuesta de parte de Adrien.

Le falla la respiración y el corazón de Marinette extiende sus alas, apresurado.

(Sus latidos son la música de una guitarra sin cuerdas).

—

.

.

.

* * *

 **Nota:** nada en mi vida tiene sentido ¡Gracias por leer! :*


	3. Océano

**Nota:** uh, no tengo nada que decir ¿?

 **Nota2:** se agradecen los rw's, favs y demás~

* * *

 **iii.**

( **L** as manos de Ladybug son espuma de mar).

Y ella lo besa.

Sucede así de repente. En un instante están platicando de cualquier trivialidad, él recargado en el barandal del balcón que da a su ventana y ella a su lado. Dicen que la vida puede ser dura siendo joven, sí, sí, que la luna es de plata y hay quienes desean hurtarla del cielo y guardársela en el bolsillo, sí, sí, que Ladybug eres increíble sabes, tan increíble y yo–

Adrien se sonroja. Es como si tuviese cerezas en la boca y estas explotasen en una amalgama de color.

(súper intenso, se le revuelve el estómago de los nervios y la alegría y le tiemblan las piernas tanto que cree que va a caerse

—eso si Ladybug no consigue atraparlo—).

 _Eres muy cruel Ladybug_ , anhela comentarle. _Tu dulzura me lastima pero me cura a su vez, porque tu risa es medicina para mi corazón y tus brazos alrededor de los míos me cobijan del viento helado de la incertidumbre_.

Y es todo tan rojo y tan verde y tan azul y tan gris.

Pero—

Bang, bang. Estalla su sonrisa de papel celofán. Y no se da cuenta de cuánto, más Ladybug se acerca a su rostro, más, y un poquito más. Con tímida valentía. Y cuando parpadea Adrien nota que su nariz roza contra la de ella y en el firmamento la luna se ha ido a esconder por la vergüenza de espiarlos en un momento tan íntimo. Bang, bang.

— Chico apuesto —murmura Ladybug y sonríe de manera chueca, nerviosa. Él contiene el aire, no lo necesita.

Y ella junta sus labios, en un roce de estrella fugaz, tan efímero.

Ahí Adrien descubre que sí, sus manos entrelazadas con las suyas son cariño amorfo, espuma de mar, y él es la arena contra la que choca, lentamente, pues hay marea baja.

Ella le roba el sentido común, y sus latidos presurosos se encierran a sí mismos dentro de sus costillas, como esclavizados.

Oh dios mío; es que le quiere.

—

.

.

.

* * *

 **Nota3:** faltan dos Ladrien, y muero dramáticamente.

 **Nota4:** yo después de escribir este drabble: ajhjkdfgjdskk.


	4. Soles

**Nota:** si estoy actualizando diario es porque hay inspiración, ámenla a ella no a mí

 **Nota2:** en serio, no me amen, soy basura lol

* * *

 **iv.**

 **E** l cabello de Adrien es como oro derretido, una medalla siendo forjada para colgarla en el cuello orgullosamente y decir aún así: tu mirada brilla más que mi pelo Ladybug.

(Ella lo sabe, oh lo sabe muy bien).

Los ojos de Adrien son dos jades taciturnos, olivo sin cosechar, porque su madre no está y su padre parece tan ausente como ella a pesar de vivir en la misma mansión que él. Los pasillos son solitarios y los pulmones le duelen a Adrien mientras se esfuerza en ser fuerte.

(Ella lo entiende, oh lo entiende muy bien).

La piel de Adrien está un poco tostada, como si fuese de miel y a Ladybug le endulza los segundos y los minutos y las horas. Tiene un reloj en su pecho que hace tic-tac en su compañía, así, tan descarado y feliz.

Tic-tac. Siempre puntual. Las manecillas de sus anhelos están juntas.

(Ella lo conoce, oh lo conoce muy bien).

Adrien es un muchacho de astro rey, que la abrasa y la abraza también. Y Ladybug se quema con su tacto inocente, los pulgares acariciándose, las rodillas muy juntas, una risa secreta guardada bajo llave, sus ojos mirando sus ojos. Es como si él la salvase día a día, a pesar de que la heroína es ella.

Y de repente es todo–

 _Adrien_ piensa ella piensa ella piensa ella. Y dice su nombre como una plegaria Adrien, Adrien, Adrien.

Él siempre la escucha murmurar y se embelesa con su rojo y su negro.

Se manchan los colores. Salpicando por doquier. Entrelazándose, como sus vidas. Y ellos apenados permanecen de pie el uno al lado del otro, Adrien comenta entonces: tienes su sonrisa (la sonrisa de mi madre, con dientes de azúcar y labios de durazno, tan perfecta). Y Ladybug sonríe, avergonzada.

 _Gracias_. Y de nada. Y por favor.

— Déjame tomarte de la mano ahora y morir, porque lo prefiero antes que vivir y no hacerlo nunca.

La verdad es que.

Ambos son

versos escritos con torpeza.

—

.

.

.

* * *

 **Nota3:** dejar rw es un pequeño paso para el hombre pero uno enorme para la humanidad (?)


	5. Íntimo

**Nota:** ¡último drabble de esta ship!

 **Nota2:** adiós Ladrien, te sigo adorando

* * *

 **v.**

 **A** drien tiene tatuado el nombre de Ladybug (ese que desconoce y es un misterio casi místico, como palabras de una lengua perdida que sólo él comprende al leerla en libros antiguos) en su talón de Aquiles, y en su frente, y en su vientre, y en su espalda, y en su alma inclusive.

Lo recita en voz baja una y otra vez, derritiéndose como chocolate en sus labios de mazapán, y entibiándole los huesos fríos de leche.

Adrien tiembla en las noches solitarias pero no solas donde Ladybug lo visita y comparten risas de juguete y sonrojos de acuarela, que ensucian su todo sin pedir permiso siquiera. No es que a ellos les importe en realidad.

(es todo "Ladybug, tus ojos están salpicados con estrellas y para viajar en ellas por ti sería astronauta" y "Chico apuesto qué cosas dices, mi vergüenza se avergüenza estando contigo").

Pero.

Él la toma de la mano y su corazón intrépido salta por el balcón y se da a la fuga, corriendo por las luminosas calles de París, sin intención de regresar. Ladybug lo persigue y lo atrapa con una facilidad sorprendente e intenta devolvérselo más él niega porque ya no es suyo, sino de ella.

—siempre te ha pertenecido sabes, desde antes de que yo fuese Adrien y tú Ladybug—.

Y Ladybug se asombra, más lo conserva a pesar de todo, entre sus manos delgadas de ramas que se tuercen al entrelazarse con las de él, casi con modestia.

Ella lo respira entonces y sus venas, las de él, serpentean inquietas, como un hilo rojo destinado a no romperse nunca. Forman nudos y caminos y se enredan, casi desesperadas por sostenerlos a ambos.

Ninguno sabe que decir pero su silencio lo habla todo.

(Pues casi parece un pecado romper la quietud del momento; piensa, no obstante, que su voz debe sonar como el mar cuando choca contra las rocas, y que él es arena deshaciéndose entre sus dedos.

Sueña con el día en que sus olas —palabras bonitas— lo empapen, quitándole la sed de su ausencia y mojándolo con sus besos hechos de sal dulce).

—

.

.

.

* * *

 **Nota3:** soy muy cursi, help


	6. Juventud

**Nota:** paso al Adrinette~

 **Nota2:** algún día escribiré cosas decentes, quizás ¿?

* * *

 **vi.**

 **É** l es el sol que brilla de noche y ella la luna que aparece de día.

Primero.

Adrien la mira la mira la mira la mira y Marinette tiene el corazón atorado en la garganta, bien puede vomitarlo en cualquier momento y ruborizarse después.

Es que es una chica, y él un chico, y le gusta leer cuentos de hadas en las tardes tranquilas y fingir que los protagonistas tienen sus nombres y viven felices para siempre.

Luego.

(es algo como mirarse mutuamente con la lluvia cayéndoles encima, empapándolos en sentimientos indescifrables, y él dándole un paraguas y su amabilidad y su todo y ella tomándolo con timidez para atesorarlo junto a su roce breve de manos, toque fantasmal porque).

— Marinette eres grandiosa, sabes.

(y tus ojos, son tan azules y brillantes, como un mar sin agua y creo que los he visto antes, en algún lugar que no recuerdo en un momento que no existe–).

De pronto ella se tropieza con sus pies y suelta una risa cortada con un par de tijeras, de esas que usa para confeccionar sus diseños, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Adrien. Porque su luz no es luz y no es suya, sino de él, siempre de él. Descubre ella que le encanta girar en torno a su órbita y que no le importa volverse su sombra si así puede estar a su lado, aunque sea un segundo efímero.

(y es que el tiempo a su lado es una brevedad eterna).

Y Marinette desea —tomarlo de la mano, abrazarlo, besarle los párpados, pensarle y respirarle— ser alguien, alguien en quien Adrien sueñe antes de despertar y despierte antes de dormir.

Ahora.

Tiene ganas de morir de la vergüenza. Y porque está enamorada

(Marinette es el reflejo de un satélite en el abismo y)

Se conforma pues, con cerrar los párpados, y beber su voz.

A su lado, siempre está sedienta.

—

.

.

.

* * *

 **Nota3:** los rw y críticas son siempre bien recibidos! *inserte voz de comercial aquí*


	7. Flechazo

**Nota:** no sé nada no sé nada

 **Nota2:** barfs

* * *

 **vii.**

 **A** drien no quiere a Marinette.

No de esa forma en que sus huesos suspiran sonoramente su nombre en un desvelo.

Adrien no quiere a Marinette.

No de esa forma en que sueña despierto con sus ojos de charco a medio mojar, ni con su cabello de galaxia oscura, ni con su sonrisa chueca de sal (sí sueña, no obstante, con todo eso, pero perteneciéndole a una persona completamente distinta y _no puede ser, ¿acaso no te he visto en otro lado? Me pareces tan familiar que juraría que–_ )

Adrien no quiere a Marinette.

No de esa forma en que anhela volar en sus aguas dulces y nadar en sus constelaciones, extraviándose en la caricia de sus manos unidas por el meñique frente a la torre Eiffel, después de salvar el día.

Adrien no quiere a Marinette.

No de esa forma en que su corazón se retuerce en un moño, moño que usa para envolver y regalarle todo su afecto torpe, fingiendo demencia al momento de hacerlo.

Adrien no quiere a Marinette.

No de esa forma en que tiene un volcán de lámpara de lava justo a la mitad de su pecho que erosiona y le quema la piel, donde la tranquilidad después le sosiega a su lado, como el viento de un nocturno íntimo en todo el abecedario luce insignificante comparándolo con la sola letra 'L'.

Adrien no quiere a Marinette.

No de esa forma en que desea abrazarla y reír hasta que le duela y darle el mundo entero aunque el mundo sea ella misma.

Adrien no quiere a Marinette.

No de esa forma en que susurra su nombre al deletrearlo (M-a-r-i-n-e-t-t-e-, dime que secretos escondes tras tus risas asfixiadas y yo te contaré sobre el amor que cautivó mis nueve vidas).

Adrien no quiere a Marinette.

No de esa forma en que le llega la súbita realización: eres tú, oh, vas a ser tú y que le suden las palmas dentro de los bolsillos.

Adrien no quiere a Marinette.

No bebe su presencia ni atesora su ausencia.

—

(y sin embargo, él la mira).

—

.

.

.


	8. Secreto

**Nota:** Adrinette sin Alya no es Adrinette

 **Nota2:** uh

* * *

 **viii.**

 **A** lya es la primera en percatarse.

Por supuesto, Alya es la que se da cuenta de todo antes que nadie, _absolutamente siempre_. Además se trata de Marinette, un libro abierto con sus pestañas de papel y sonrisa incómoda al actuar con torpeza y es su mejor amiga de mejores amigas _anda ya_. Pero contrario a la creencia popular, no lo descubre adrede.

Es más por una casualidad.

Ella está entusiasmada pensando nuevos artículos para su blog, preguntándose dónde estará Ladybug en ese instante, si acaso asiste a un colegio como los otros adolescentes, si acaso está en su instituto–

Se encuentra ya en su pupitre, anotando garabatos en una libreta cuando Nino llega y se sienta al frente, soltando un bufido. Alya alza una ceja al no notar que viene acompañado de Adrien, no obstante se distrae de nuevo con sus pensamientos y lo deja pasar. No es raro, a veces Adrien llega solo, y un poco más tarde. Por asuntos del modelaje, supone Alya.

El asunto empieza a caldearse cuando se aproxima la hora en que iniciaran las clases y Marinette aún no aparece. Ni tampoco Adrien.

Alya no piensa mal porque Marinette tiene la valentía de una flor cuando se trata de lograr avances con el chico.

 _Quizás se quedó dormida_ –

Se trata de puras coincidencias. Por supuesto.

Más de pronto, oye una risa. Alya alza la vista y en cuanto divisa un par de coletas lapislázuli en la entrada del salón alza un brazo para saludarla pero entonces, _entonces_ , alcanza a ver algo más. Una melena rubia. Y debe contenerse de abrir la quijada con exageración. Porque ahí está Marinette, sí, pero también Adrien.

Son Marinette. Y Adrien. Muy juntos. Charlando.

Alya lo nota de inmediato.

Es la forma en que Marinette aprieta un par de libros de texto contra su pecho y juguetea con su cabello con su mano libre. Es la forma en que Adrien la observa, así, tan verde. Es la forma en que él trata de reprimir una sonrisa y Alya distingue un prominente sonrojo en las mejillas de ella. Es la forma en que Adrien le toca el brazo, y le da una caricia sutil y un apretón leve y parece no querer soltarla nunca.

Alya abre mucho los ojos, y cuando Adrien y Marinette se despiden, finge no haberlos mirado. Y da un silbido casual. Marinette luce más radiante que de costumbre, porque aunque sea una chica de luna está brillando tanto, tanto, es demasiado obvio.

Toma asiento a su lado y suspira.

Alya no puede evitar sentirse feliz por ella. Piensa que su blog puede esperar, más importante aún, necesita detalles. Ya le preguntará a Marinette en cuanto disponga de tiempo.

Le es inevitable que su imaginación dé vuelo, además.

Y sonríe.

(Definitivamente va a ser la madrina de bodas).

—

.

.

.


	9. Paraguas

**Nota:** hi

 **Nota2:** la escena de la sombrilla ha sido escrita 1000 veces but ANYWAY me gusta ser autoindulgente

* * *

 **ix.**

 **E** stá lloviendo y Marinette no trae un paraguas.

Se enfada consigo misma por no prestar atención a las predicciones del clima pero ey, por otro lado ese día salvó a París y en ésta ocasión no cometió errores y _en serio voy a ser una superheroína de ahora en más nopuedocreerlo_.

Pero el punto es... que olvidó su sombrilla en casa. Y todos sus compañeros se han ido ya. Incluso Alya. Así que Marinette se muerde los labios y espera. Espera a que esas lágrimas de cristal del cielo lapislázuli se detengan pronto. Espera y rememora el día entero, cómo ahora París cuenta con ella, y Chat Noir, para luchar contra el mal y los akumas. Espera–

Y de pronto una persona camina a su lado con prisa. Pero se detiene. Y se da la vuelta para observarla, fijamente.

Marinette lo ve de vuelta. Es Adrien. Adrien Agreste. El chico que junto con Chloé quiso jugarle una mala broma con una goma de mascar. Marinette no sabe siquiera si debe hablar con él en lo absoluto.

Es decir, cualquiera que se lleve bien con Chloé en definitiva no puede ser de su agrado.

 _Es sólo un niño bonito que cree que puede hacer lo que quiera y nadie va a reprocharle_ , piensa frustrada.

No obstante, Adrien se disculpa con ella por lo de la mañana. De súbito. La sorprende. Admite que no fue su intención molestarla, que quiso impedir que Chloé hiciera lo que le viniera en gana y que en realidad jamás ha ido a un colegio antes y todo eso es nuevo para él y que nunca ha tenido amigos antes (con la excepción de Chloé). Marinette permanece muda.

No es arrogante ni presumido, sino lo contrario.

Piensa: puede que me haya equivocado, no, definitivamente me equivoqué. Puede que él no sea tan malo después de todo–

Más de pronto.

Él le está extendiendo el brazo, con la sombrilla, para que ella la tome. Marinette parpadea.

Es un simple gesto. Es una cosa de nada, algo muy sencillo y pequeño. Y _fui grosera con él y aún así está siendo amable conmigo_. Pero.

Marinette con lentitud levanta la mano y titubea un instante. Después toma el mango del paraguas. Y su tacto se tropieza con el de Adrien. Hay chispas eléctricas, una supernova, y tiene un universo entero entre sus dedos, que se tocan sin querer.

Ella contiene el aliento, insegura. Y Adrien la suelta.

De repente Marinette se aferra a la sombrilla como si de un salvavidas se tratase, aunque la única marea que hay ahí sean sus ojos encontrándose con los de él.

Adrien le está sonriendo con los dientes y con la mirada y con el alma y ella no tiene idea de qué decir.

El tiempo se detiene, súbitamente.

Y la sombrilla se cierra sobre su cabeza.

Marinette siente las mejillas calientes cuando escucha a Adrien estallar en risas inocentes, como pinceladas de color a su mundo. Le observa avergonzada y sonríe a su vez.

 _Es que oh dios es todo tan bochornoso y no sé por qué pero mi pulso no deja de correr muy aprisa y creo que nunca he conocido a alguien tan maravilloso como ahora y qué me está pasando_.

Casi le duele.

Adrien se despide entonces y Marinette ignora los mosqueos de Tikki. Aún sorprendida, lo observa irse.

(su corazón se queda con ella, sin embargo).

—

.

.

.

* * *

 **Nota3:** esto terminó como viñeta en lugar de drabble *grita* uhm, estoy escribiendo el borrador de un short fic Marichat/Ladrien y me preguntaba si ustedes quisieran que lo publicara o qué. Es todo fluff. Fuera de eso, ¡gracias por leer! :-)


	10. Manos

**Nota:** bloqueo, bloqueo, bloqueo *se dispara*

 **Nota2:** ¡oficialmente vamos a la mitad del fic, horaay!

* * *

 **x.**

 **E** llos se toman de las manos.

Es un roce lento, torpe y titubeante, como si fuese la primera vez que tocan a otro ser humano (y quizás es así, después de todo).

El contacto lo inicia él.

No tiene idea de por qué lo hace, o es que prefiere no admitirlo en voz alta, ya que significa que su amor por Ladybug ha ido menguando pues Marinette es linda (tan linda) y no pudo contener el impulso y nonono, aquello es impensable.

Ella en cambio permanece inmóvil, casi como una estatua. Con el temor de que si se mueve, aunque sea un poco, lo perderá.

Cabe la posibilidad de que se trate de un sueño, cavila descabelladamente e intentando mantener la compostura. Tal vez se ha golpeado la cabeza al caerse como le es costumbre. Tal vez–

(pero Marinette sabe, y comprende, muy en el fondo, que no es verdad. Que eso sí está sucediendo, Adrien le está sujetando la mano y ambos tiemblan sin querer).

Marinette intenta respirar, mientras el rubor le sube al rostro. Nota, por el rabillo del ojo, que con Adrien sucede lo mismo. Sus rostros son rojísimos de repente, igual que una fresa. A Marinette le gustan las fresas. Piensa que le gustaría morder a Adrien en las mejillas y luego se reprende por el pensamiento, avergonzada.

 _BastaMarinetteCompórtateConDecencia_.

Inhala. Exhala. Inhala. Exhala.

Y se infunde valor. Valor como el que tiene al ser Ladybug, la heroína de París.

Entonces.

Le acaricia la palma de la mano con sus dedos dubitativos y él da un brinco a su lado, pero se recompone con rapidez, y asídepronto sin advertencias, la imita. Pronto sus meñiques se unen, y siente las yemas calientes. Justo como su cara. Y su alma. Y su todo.

(cree que va a morirse).

Y ahora Adrien tiene esta sonrisa un poquito tonta, demasiado feliz. Marinette no puede evitar sonreírle de vuelta mientras siente cómo se le revuelve el estómago con las mariposas de colores y las mariquitas rojas y negras.

Ya no es tan incómodo como en un principio. Es casi como..., como si estuviese destinado a ser.

Le provoca cierta sorpresa confundida a Adrien y alegría inmensa a Marinette.

Así que permanecen así, un segundo-eternidad.

Ellos se toman de las manos.

—

.

.

.


	11. Noche

**Nota:** yyyyyy aquí viene el Marichat

 **Nota2:** olvidé cómo escribir decentemente lmao

* * *

 **xi.**

( **M** arinette es lluvia ligera de verano).

Que se desliza suavemente por su piel, mojándolo de a poquito y con paciencia, en las noches donde la soledad los acompaña y se vuelven tres (y él aunque no debería la bebe a tragos lentos, hasta saciarse).

Chat Noir no sabe por qué —no con exactitud—, pero se vuelve un hábito el visitarla diario en su balcón y compartir charlas secretas y místicas hasta el sol empieza a ocultarse firmamento y les espía una última vez, guardando el secreto, como amistoso.

Quizás es porque Marinette tropieza con las palabras cuando le habla siendo Adrien, y siendo Chat Noir no. Es más sarcástica, más bromista, más–

(humana). Lo trata como él añora que lo traten todos, como una explosión de color rojo y negro, tan familiar.

Quizás porque es dulce y buena y a Chat su presencia le entibia el estómago, con un remolino que no puede explicar —le da miedo hacerlo—. Pero.

Descubre que no le interesa la razón. Prefiere perderse en la espuma de su mar, ese que cae como un diluvio con cristales de sal. Y Marinette sonríe con los dientes y se inclina para verlo mejor entre las sombras, dibujando sus ojos de manzana en cuaderno de bocetos que ha de guardarse para sí misma.

Él susurra en voz baja: Princesa. Y Marinette aún sonriendo le responde con un suave: ¿qué ocurre?

Y Chat quiere quiere quiere—

(quererla).

Más no lo dice.

Más no se atreve.

Entonces.

— Perdona si me extravío en tu cosmos, y te robo

la luna del cielo, porque la luna eres tú. Déjame descansar en tu regazo y pintar

estrellas en la punta de tu nariz,

para después besarte

las penas ¿sí?

Y Chat se avergüenza.

Tiene cerezas en la boca y ella le observa como sorprendida, un momento. Para de inmediato sonrojarse también. El silencio les acobija. Marinette contesta: está bien gatito. Y permanecen así, empapándose en la compañía del otro, cuando sus dedos se entrelazan.

(Marinette es un nocturno íntimo).

—

.

.

.


	12. Amistad

**Nota:** a quien vea romance en este drabble le daré una galleta ¿?

 **Nota2:** para leer un oscuro secreto ir a las notas finales

* * *

 **xii.**

 **S** i alguien le hubiese dicho a Marinette que ella y Chat terminarían siendo amigos (así como, muy, muy amigos) sin que ella usase su disfraz de Ladybug se habría reído de esa persona.

O no. Algo así sería muy descortés. Probablemente soltaría una risita un poco sosa, no lo suficientemente alta para denotar sospechas, y abriría mucho los ojos en señal de estupefacción. Quizás se tropezaría también y caería de espaldas con dramatismo.

 _¿Él y yo?, de ninguna manera, venga ya_.

Pero, por alguna razón misteriosa (llámese destino, casualidad, o el hecho de que a Marinette _realmente_ le agrada Chat Noir) eso sucede. Es decir, se vuelven amigos. Y él suele visitarla a menudo, incluso ella lo invita a su habitación y pasan horas enteras charlando como cualquier persona, o jugando videojuegos. Como si él no fuese un superhéroe y ella una nadie.

— No eres nadie, eres mi princesa —corrige Chat, medio juguetón. Y Marinette tiene el impulso de propiciarle un codazo.

— ¿En serio gatito? No me imagino la cantidad de chicas a las que les has dicho esa frase tan cliché.

Chat se ofende (con muchas ganas) y resopla. Parece un minino enfadado.

Y luce algo así como adorable. No es que Marinette vaya a admitirlo en voz alta. Jamás.

— ¡Hieres mis sentimientos! Sólo te lo he dicho a ti.

 _Ajá, a mí. Y a Ladybug, y a quién sabe cuántas otras_ cavila ella con exceptisismo.

Galán natural, eso es lo que Chat es. Siempre soltando piropos exageradamente, casi como si los sacase de películas románticas y mangas shojos. A veces a Marinette la consumen las ganas de coquetear con él de vuelta sólo para ver su reacción.

 _Apuesto a que sería graciosa. Él es gracioso_.

No puede contener la casi sonrisa que se asoma de la comisura de sus labios.

Se encuentran muy cerca. Lo más cerca que Marinette ha estado de un muchacho. Pero no se siente nerviosa o aterrada, sabe que puede confiar en Chat.

(Tan sencillo como respirar).

Le pasa la mano por los mechones rebeldes de sol, formándole una pequeña coleta y Chat le permite.

— ¿Te gusta? —pregunta Marinette cuando termina, y le muestra un espejo.

— Es purr-fecto —responde él—. ¿Aún quieres que te ayude a pintarte las uñas, Princesa?

— Si no es molestia para ti y tu ego masculino... —deja la frase al aire aposta.

— Qué cruel, un gato siempre cumple su palabra.

Marinette ríe.

— Ya, ya gatito. Déjame ir por el esmalte.

— ¿Rosa?

— Rosa —confirma ella. Porque los clichés son buenos de vez en cuando. Pasan el resto de la tarde entre susurros compartidos y risas cantarinas.

Cuando Chat infla las mejillas Marinette quiere pellizcárselas.

(y piensa, muy en el fondo, que no le molestaría quererlo un poco más).

—

.

.

.

* * *

 **Nota3:** VALE ME HABÉIS PILLADO. No puedo ocultarlo más. Marichat es mi brotp, los loveo muy fuerte, pero no como pareja *llora porque nunca encontrará fics friendship de ellos* seguro me cuesta una vida escribir los siguientes tres capítulos y saldrán cosas lames como esta, perdonen


	13. Sueño

**Nota:** sorpresivamente el drabble anterior fue bien recibido holy shiT

 **Nota2:** un poco de romance, para variar :o

* * *

 **xiii.**

 **E** lla ama dormir con él.

No sexo, _nunca sólo sexo_ , pero el sencillo acto de sólo dormir, su cuerpo presionado con el de ella, las manos unidas, su aliento suave provocándole cosquillas en el cuello.

Ellos no son muy afectuosos en público —es difícil, porque con Chat ella sólo quiere llevarse bien y bromear y charlar—, pero en la cama, nunca dejan de tocarse; siempre hay un punto de contacto, caderas con caderas, pecho contra pecho, y si el colchón de Marinette es demasiado pequeño, jamás le pide a sus padres que le consigan uno más grande.

Los toques inocentes les ofrecen confort a ambos. Seguridad. De que están juntos, a pesar de todo.

Y hay momentos tranquilos, siempre después de salvar París por esto o aquello. En esas ocasiones ellos no siempre _hacen_ algo, a veces acabar con un akuma toma demasiado tiempo o esfuerzo y no importa lo fuerte que él es —lo fuerte que ella es— incluso los superhéroes conocen el cansancio.

Terminan en la misma cama de todas maneras. Se acurrucan contra el otro, Chat siempre primero, rodeándola con sus brazos y ronroneando en voz baja. Marinette ríe. Y él la coloca debajo de sí mismo, sin aplastarla, y empieza a regarle un montón de besos dulces y perezosos, en el oído, en la mandíbula, en sus labios.

Y aún cuando ella puede ser fría con él sin intención, como la luna que es, nunca es más cálida que cuando está debajo de sus manos.

(Sólo ahí se permite un momento de debilidad).

Si ellos solo duermen, en cambio, ella suele terminar encima de Chat, sus brazos alrededor de su fina cadera. Y Marinette disfruta de la sal de su piel, su calor, su compañía. Y cuando ella se despierta—cuando ambos se despiertan mutuamente y Marinette tiene el privilegio de ver su rostro relajado y conseguir una pequeña sonrisa—no coqueta, sólo sincera—y él la mira con sus ojos de océano–

Hace bum, bum, bum.

Porque, sencillamente,

Marinette ama dormir con Chat.

—

.

.

.


	14. Más

**Nota:** pueden creer que he actualizado cuatro veces en octubre

 **Nota2:** vuelvo al brotp, im not sorry

* * *

 **xiv.**

 **E** s difícil no notarlo.

Vamos, que Chat la visita a menudo. Y su habitación es sencillamente, _tan obvia_. Tampoco hace falta estar ciego o ser retrasado mental para no darse cuenta de ello.

Las fotografías están ahí. Acusadoras y sin doble significado. Además, el hecho de que vayan a la misma escuela, y asistan al mismo grupo. Son la evidencia necesaria, y en realidad él no necesita otra cosa aparte de estas. Chat no puede contener la sonrisa enorme que asoma por las comisuras de sus labios, como punzante.

(Obvio, tan obvio).

Se resuelve a sacar el tema un día, muy casual.

— Princesa —Marinette da un sorbo a su jugo de naranja—, ¿a ti te gusta Adrien Agreste, no es verdad? —y Marinette escupe el jugo.

— ¿D-d-d-disculpa? —Inquiere al fin, después de toser por cinco minutos. Se le ha puesto la cara pálida, cual plato de porcelana fina. Y tiene los ojos muy abiertos.

(ah, se ve algo así como linda, después de todo).

— Pfff.

— ¡No te rías Chat! —chilla ella, notablemente avergonzada. Chat sacude la cabeza en señal de diversión—. ¡En serio, gatito tonto!

— Ok, ok. Ya no me río, sólo–

Hace un gesto vago con las manos, sacudiéndolas al aire. Mantiene la sonrisa felina.

— ¿Lo tomo como un "sí"?

Y Marinette arruga la nariz en un gesto adorable y receloso.

— ¿Y qué si es así? —Murmura en voz baja. Eso a Chat lo pilla por sorpresa. Porque Marinette gusta de él. De Adrien. Excepto que su verdadero yo es Chat. Y ella ignora eso. Pero que lo admita con tanta facilidad (que le tenga tanta confianza, es–).

— ¿Es porque es modelo?

— ¡No! Bueno, no negaré que es guapo, pero, n-no. Hay otras... razones —explica. Razones lluviosas, razones que mojan. A Chat no se le ocurre nada de eso, ni por asomo. Tiene curiosidad.

— ¿Más que yo, Princesa? —pregunta de súbito, y jocoso—, ¿te gusta más que yo?

Y para su sorpresa, Marinette se queda callada.

Uno, dos, tres minutos. Nada. _Nada de nada_. Total y absolutamente muda.

— ¿Princesa?

— Ah —dice Marinette, reaccionando—. No... no lo sé. Es decir...

(tú también me gustas).

Se le calientan las mejillas. Tiene lava, fuegos artificiales, una bomba atómica. De pronto no sabe qué decir. Le ha comido la lengua el gato. Una barbaridad.

— O-oh.

— No digas "oh", fuiste tú quien sacó el tema —Le recrimina Marinette, y suelta una risita torpe. Chat la secunda.

Piensa, piensa, piensa.

— Bueno Princesa, me gustas igual —admite tras un rato.

Ella lo mira.

— ¿Más que Ladybug?

Otra vez, silencio.

Aquello ha sido un golpe bajo. Tremendo. Casi le duele. Se le mete por entre las costillas.

Y lo medita, lo medita muchísimo.

Tanto, que termina por entrelazar sus dedos con absurda timidez, y oculta el rostro en la curvatura de su cuello, apenado.

— Sí.

—

.

.

.

* * *

 **Nota3:** tengo un dilema moral sobre si el drabble siguiente debería contener lime o no, porque tengo una idea al respecto que viene comiéndome viva. Creo que desencajaría con la temática de la colección pero sería muy "vainilla" y nada obsceno so IDK. Lo dejo a decisión de ustedes ´u`


	15. Fiebre

**Nota:** por votos a favor el drabble contiene lime (que es más bien un smut, oh dios); es buen momento para advertir que mi escritura tiene el erotismo de un niño de cinco años

 **Nota2:** esto es super soft  & vainilla ´u`

 **Nota3:** ¡último Marichat! *agradece por ello*

* * *

 **xv.**

 **S** u garganta es una línea de nieve pálida en la oscuridad de la habitación.

Recostada en la cama, con su cabello de olas, en una marea tormentosa que arrasa con todos los barcos y los hunde hasta el fondo de su océano— con el pecho pesado igual que un cofre repleto de tesoros, y las rodillas temblando por la anticipación— ella es la cosa más hermosa que Chat ha visto jamás.

— Princesa–

Él dice.

— "Marinette" —ella murmura a duras penas, y se muerde los labios. El sonrojo en sus mejillas bien podría incendiar las estrellas, tal vez, _definitivamente_ —. Marinette, en la cama soy Marinette.

— Marinette —se corrige a sí mismo Chat, y sonríe contra sus muslos—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

— Yo quiero– _quiero_ –

— Usa las palabras —le pide.

Y el _Princesa_ va implícito. Por supuesto. Es un hábito difícil de quitar, contrario a las ropas de Marinette. Y él es gentil, tan gentil, suave como las manos de ella enredadas en su cabello solar—sus uñas encajándosele levemente en la nuca, dejando un rastro diminuto de placer-dolor-euforia.

Y Dios, Chat añora consumirla toda.

— Tú sabes lo que quiero gatito —replica ella en un puchero. El pelo de río le cae por encima de los hombros blancos.

 _Tan apetitosa_.

La sonrisa de Chat se amplía otro tanto.

— Cierto. Pero me gustaría oírte decirlo.

— Chat–

Hay frustración en su voz. Chat piensa que después de todo sí es mejor dejar los juegos para otra ocasión.

— Por favor por favor por favor —suplica ella. Y lo acerca más a sus muslos, buscando _ese punto_ , buscando un poco de fricción, _lo que sea_.

— Tus deseos son mis órdenes.

Entonces su lengua presiona dentro de Marinette. Hondo, muy hondo. Y Marinette deja escapar un chillido sin dolor.

Las manos de Chat presionan su abdomen, y vuelven a presionar para provocar que ella se mueva, a ritmo lento y relajado. Son lo suficientemente grandes para recorrer su cadera al mismo tiempo. Y Marinette tiembla, demasiado.

Hace círculos y figuras inconexas, ahí en su piel cálida, como una hoguera, avivando las flamas y.

— C-Chat, estoy– voy a–

 _Hazlo, te lo pido_.

De pronto.

El orgasmo la golpea y le roba el aliento. Chat acaba y se relame los labios antes de besar con ternura su rodilla, su ombligo, el inicio de sus pechos, la curvatura de su cuello. Le provoca cosquillas sin querer.

— ¿Mejor? —pregunta, con sus ojos como el verano que se va.

— Mucho —contesta Marinette en un suspiro, casi perezosa. Y roza la punta de su nariz contra la de él. Hay una presión en su parte baja, Chat casi siente culpa—. Pero no hemos terminado ¿cierto?

Chat le da un beso y sabe a sal y es demasiado húmedo. Lento y peligroso, se coloca encima de ella, y la mira no como gato sino lobo— que tiene hambre hambre hambre.

— No Princesa —ronronea él—. Apenas estamos comenzando.

Entonces la riega en una lluvia de besos.

Y la devora con ternura.

(Su cuerpo sabe a un conjunto de promesas).

—

.

.

.

* * *

 **Nota4:** cómo pasó la colección de ser K más a M, nadie lo sabe hablando en serio, este será el único drabble así. i'm ashamed


	16. Beso

**Nota:** llegó el Ladynoir

 **Nota2:** gracias por sus palabras bonitas en mi anterior lime *se muere* como es exclusivo de ese drabble decidí bajar el rating a T

 **Nota3:** the fck is this

* * *

 **xvi.**

 **H** ay fuego en sus entrañas.

Y es culpa de Chat. Todo es culpa de Chat. Porque por supuesto él tenía que interponerse en el ataque de Dark Cupid y tonto, tonto, grandísimo tonto. ¿Por qué debe protegerla siempre? Que acaso no ve que ella es fuerte y capaz de no dejarse vencer por cualquier cosa de nada, puras nimiedades (que bueno, eso _sí fue algo_ , pero el punto no es ese).

Ahora Chat está encima de ella. Le gusta ser dominante o alguna patraña similar– y Ladybug debe aprovechar la oportunidad. Es ahora o nunca.

—y Dios, hubiera querido que nunca—.

En el fondo llora porque esa oportunidad jamás se le concederá con Adrien.

Igual lo toma de las mejillas con delicadeza inherente a una catarina. Se trata de Ladybug, después de todo. Chat luce asustado. Como si fuera a morirse (y ey, eso no es justo, ella es la que siente que va a fallecer y qué bueno que está acostada en el suelo sino le fallarían las piernas, son igual que una gelatina).

Concentración, concentración.

Ladybug se obliga a respirar y acerca sus rostros de golpe. Aprieta los párpados.

Y sus bocas se encuentran.

Chat se resiste, al principio, forcejea un poco inclusive. Más Ladybug ejerce más presión, tiene un nudo en el estómago. Hay algo que revolotea en su interior. Mariposas. O abejas. Tal vez pájaros. Una parvada de pájaros asesinos, sí. De pronto Chat se relaja y empieza a corresponderle. Ladybug está perpleja, pues está besándose con Chat Noir y es su primer beso y.

 _Nopuedeser_.

Se siente bien. Como volar. Como caer.

Percibe cómo la magia de Dark Cupid va desapareciendo en motas finas de polvo.

Y piensa que ya es suficiente, basta, basta, basta. Sin embargo no desea que termine. Por qué no. Hay algo mal en ella. Terrible. Ella está enamorada de Adrien, Chat no es Adrien—

(pero el beso sólo funciona si es de amor verdadero, entonces).

Chat la confunde. Muchísimo.

De pronto cree que le quiere. Como a un amigo. Como a un compañero. Como a un confidente. Como–

(tal vez algo más).

Aunque es imposible. Por eso Ladybug prefiere no pensar el asunto a fondo.

En sus labios hay un regusto de manzana y tiene los ojos casi líquidos y muy suaves, como si el cariño se los derritiera por dentro. La verdad es–

—

.

.

.


	17. Suerte

**Nota:** no tengo nada que decir, disfruten (?)

* * *

 **xvii.**

— ¿ **P** uedo tomarte de la mano Kitty?

La pregunta lo pilla por completo desprevenido, con honestidad.

En un minuto están ambos patrullando por los tejados de París, y hace un viento algo helado, como nieve en plena primavera derritiéndose al calor del sol en lo más alto del firmamento, aunque por ser tarde ya no hay sol. Y al siguiente lo único que sabe Chat es que Ladybug se ha quedado un poco regazada, y que le inquiere aquello _de la nada absoluta_.

Parpadea. Sólo para asegurarse de que es la realidad y no alguna clase de sueño o peor la habilidad misteriosa de alguien akumatizado. Pero no. Está pasando, en verdad. Y se trata sólo de ella, de Ladybug. Aunque _sólo_ se queda pequeño, porque ella es un mundo y el mundo es enorme.

(tiene las mejillas de fresa y Chat no tiene idea de qué pensar).

— Siempre es un placer para mí ser afectuoso contigo mi lady —responde al cabo de un rato—. Pero esto es, uh, algo repentino.

¿Por qué?

Ladybug tose. O finge toser. Luce visiblemente incómoda.

— Lo sé, es sólo... —hace un gesto al aire y Chat no comprende, incluso si se esfuerza por hacerlo—. Quisiera probar.

— ¿Probar?

— Probar... a qué sabe tu cariño —admite, muy quedito. A Chat le arden las orejas.

Oh.

(Estoy algo hambrienta y tú me reconfortas demasiado y te conozco de tanto y me confundes y creo que me gustas, no me culpes por favor).

— Sabe a queso camembert mi lady —bromea él—. No estoy seguro de que te agrade del todo.

Y hay inseguridad en su voz, ya no bromea más.

 _¿Realmente podrías sentir afecto, por mí, que soy un gato negro de las desgracias?_

No lo dice, pero Ladybug entiende, y avanza y se coloca a su lado, con algo más de resolución.

— No creo que sea problema Chaton.

— ¿Lo del queso?

— Que seas gato negro —señala ella—. Es mi animal preferido, me da buena suerte —y sonríe, con sus dientes de luna. Aquello le llega, hondo hondo hondo—. Así que ¿puedo... puedo quererte Chat?

El corazón atrapado en sus costillas. Los ojos humedecidos con agua de mar. Sus dedos entrelazándose, como ramas de un árbol tan antiguo como el tiempo mismo.

Chat frota su mejilla contra la de ella, y un ruido surge de su garganta, un ronroneo.

— Por supuesto mi lady.

( _Siempre_ ).

Entonces ella suelta risitas de amapola, menos nerviosa, y le besa la punta de la nariz.

La noche ya no es tan fría de pronto.

—

.

.

.


	18. Eternidad

**Nota:** SE ACERCA EL FINAL DEL FIC BYE

 **Nota2:** esta ship será mi muerte also, no sé escribir romance *se pega*

* * *

 **xviii.**

— **Y** o te gusto —dice ella. No lo expresa con tristeza o desdén. Ni como una pregunta. Es más bien una afirmación, un hecho, algo tangible que puede tocar con la punta de los dedos. Con voz suave, de fresas con crema. Ladybug no tiene idea de por qué saca el tema tan de repente.

(Tal vez porque Adrien es una estrella fugaz y ella está un poco cansada de perseguir su brillo y porque Chat Noir es verde de bosque y naturaleza y es muy real y ey, si te miro desde un ángulo distinto te pareces un poco a él–)

O tal vez por nada. Por todo.

Chat se yergue y se aclara la garganta. Ladybug parpadea con lentitud y le mira.

— ¿Cierto?

De pronto se siente algo ansiosa. Por decir cosas estúpidas, porque ha rechazado a Chat toda la vida desde que se conocen y es injusto, tan injusto (para Chat). Y poner en duda el afecto de Chat es absurdo e infantil en muchas maneras. (Aunque sea muy probable que él coquetee con muchas, su alter-ego Marinette, por ejemplo. Y eso la hace enfadar sin motivo).

Espera que él responda con un bromista: por supuesto que sí o ¿es que acaso necesitas que te lo demuestre? o Mi lady me estás avergonzando.

Pero en vez de eso Chat dice un:

— Puedo parar.

Y algo se quiebra dentro de ella. Una explosión de colores y formas y.

— ¿Qué?

— Puedo parar —repite Chat, y se nota sincero. Tanto que la deja perpleja—, si es lo que deseas, si me lo pides, mi lady.

— ¿Es así de sencillo? —Inquiere—. ¿Dejar de quererme?

No lo esperaba. De ninguna forma. Cómo es que–

— No lo es —admite—. Me tomaría muchísimo tiempo y esfuerzo, y probablemente tenga que fallar un par de veces antes de lograrlo, pero–

 _Tampoco quiero ser una molestia para ti Bugaboo_.

Qué cruel. Qué terrible.

A Ladybug (Marinette) se le llenan los ojos con agua salada, un segundo. Se los seca casi de inmediato y se acerca más a Chat. Se recarga en su hombro y es capaz de oír cómo su corazón da saltos y maromas por todas partes. Chat se sorprende, pero no la aparta.

— Y si... y si nunca te digo que te detengas. Entonces... entonces qué.

— Resulta obvio, ¿no es así?

(Me gustarías por toda la eternidad).

Un rubor en las mejillas.

Oh.

Entonces.

— Kitty —las sílabas saben dulces en su boca—, no pares, por favor.

Y esconde el rostro, avergonzada. Sólo porque él tiembla ligeramente, lo nota también nervioso en extremo. Ninguno sabe cómo continuar la conversación.

— O-okay.

Quizás no hacen falta palabras.

(pues yo por ti siento–)

De pronto Chat la abraza con timidez. Y no la suelta y no la suelta y no la suelta. Porque ellos dos juntos son

(–amor).

—

.

.

.


	19. Poesía

**Nota:** muchas gracias por los 10k+ vistos omg? me tienen alucinada honestamente

 **Nota2:** penúltimo drabble (que salió como viñeta) de la colección, sigo sin saber escribir romance

 **Nota3:** actualicé rápido por la emoción BARFS

* * *

 **xix.**

 **L** a idea es de Ladybug. Es decir, es ella quien se lo pide primero.

Lo sorprende, sí, un poco, lo ansía, muchísimo, también.

Es como un juego inocente, como compartir un secreto, sólo que no es secreto del todo. Llevan un tiempo siendo algo más íntimos que de costumbre. Con más confianza en el otro, más cariño amorfo de arcilla que él tiene ganas de moldear para así darle una forma.

Son más que amigos, menos que novios. _De momento_. Chat tantea el terrero con sumo cuidado.

Así que, la idea es de Ladybug.

— ¿Cinco verdades y una mentira? —Pregunta él.

— Sí Chaton. Tú dices cinco cosas sobre ti, y yo cinco sobre mí, y una de ellas debe ser falsa, pero el otro no sabrá cuál de todas, debemos adivinar —explica, de manera dulce—. Ah, pero está prohibido revelar nuestros nombres —aclara, por si las dudas. Chat no debe pensarlo mucho, no, no. Le sudan las palmas debajo del traje, seguro Plagg no dejará de molestarlo.

Más tarde.

Ahora.

— Está bien, me parece paw-tástico —accede. Ladybug rueda los ojos, de esa manera tan suya. Y arruga un tanto la nariz. (Luce adorable)—. ¿Empiezo yo Bugaboo, o te concedo el honor?

— Eres incorregible ¿lo sabes? Voy yo. Uhm —se concentra en qué decir a continuación y luce de pronto algo nerviosa. Sin embargo, respira, y se tranquiliza—. Mis padres tienen un negocio propio, me gustaría ser diseñadora de modas, mi color favorito es el verde, el villano akumatizado que más dificultad tuve de derrotar fue Lady Wifi y... no me gustan los gatos.

Chat arquea una ceja y se contiene de reír.

— Apuesto a que lo de los gatos es mentira mi lady.

— ¿Qué? No. Lady Wifi fue fácil de derrotar, te equivocaste.

— ¡Eso es muy cruel! ¿Por qué el verde es tu color favorito? Supuse que sería algo más, no sé, como el rosa.

( _Porque es el color de tus ojos Kitty_ ). No lo dice.

— Es un se-cre-to.

— Vaaaale, lo capto. Mi turno. No tengo hermanos o hermanas, soy un héroe muy apuesto y codiciado por todas las mujeres, mi kwami tiene una desagradable afición al queso, sé poesía y justo ahora estoy mirando a la chica más hermosa de todo París.

Ladybug finge no apenarse y lo toma de la mano como por casualidad.

— No eres codiciado por todas las mujeres Chaton. Tampoco creo que sepas poesía. Y no soy la chica más hermosa de París. ¿Tres mentiras?

— Ey, todo eso es verdad —responde.

— Pero el punto no es ese Chat. Así no va el juego —hace un mohín, inflando las mejillas un poco. Chat entrelaza sus dedos con los de ella. Y le acaricia el dorso de su palma con lentitud.

— En realidad, me basta con gustarle sólo a una persona —admite él—, y eres como espuma de mar, eso es hermoso como no te imaginas.

— Chat–

— ¿Quieres que te recite un poema? —la interrumpe.

— ¿Aquí?, ¿ahora?

— _Te me vas, te me vas eternamente, como al venero el agua, pero capto que tu lento correr es compañía; y ese partir que brota de tu ausencia, ese roce invisible de tu forma, será el espectro que estará conmigo_ *

Termina, ella lo mira fijamente. Como embelesada.

— Me... encantó —confiesa.

(Eres versos jamás escritos).

Entonces sus manos juguetean, se hunden, salpican, nadan en el otro. Se aferran como salvavidas.

Y.

De pronto, Ladybug se inclina hacia adelante. Chat la imita con torpeza. Recargan frente contra frente, y cierran los ojos. Ya no se trata de un juego.

(Sus sentimientos son una extraña lengua que apenas aprenden a hablar).

—

.

.

.

* * *

 **n.a:** *fragmento del poema de Elías Nandino, «Nocturno en el infierno».


	20. Revelación

**Nota:** y oficialmente termina EEELS =0) Inicié esta colección hace cinco meses con el pretexto de escribir cosas dulces y rápidas con ligeros tintes de angst. Y es la primera vez que soy tan constante en algo –también la primera en que publico 20 capítulos lol–. Y no sé qué decir. Muchísimas gracias a quienes leyeron y/o dejaron comentario, sois lo máximo, bye ¡?

* * *

 **xx.**

 **O** curre en una fracción minúscula de tiempo.

(algo así como el espacio entre los segundos y).

Ladybug cierra los ojos.

Se siente como la eternidad.

Respira, con el aire a su alrededor envolviéndola, licuándola, besándola. Chat se halla a un par de pasos de ella, tan cerca, tan lejos. Ambos se encuentran en lo más alto de la torre Eiffel, con la noche como su manto y refugio, sin ningún intruso, sólo ellos dos (como ha sido siempre). Chat la sujeta del brazo, en una caricia fantasma. También tiene los ojos cerrados. Esos que son un bosque que se incendia en su verde de agua de mar. Ella lo sabe, porque pactaron eso.

Intenta no ponerse tan nerviosa y arrepentirse.

Tú decidiste esto, se insta como recordatorio, así que trata de ser valiente.

Pero, ah, es tan difícil. Sus aretes y el anillo de él hacen un pitido. Se acaba, se acaba. Ladybug traga saliva y aprieta los párpados con más fuerza. Siente cómo Chat le toca tentativamente con los dedos, recorriendo sus brazos de rama y después las planicies de su estómago para subir a sus mejillas calientes.

Dice en silencio: _todo está bien mi lady_ y _pase lo que pase no me defraudarás porque sin importar qué te quiero_.

Piensa, pero tal vez te decepcione. Tal vez Marinette no es digna de ti. (Y Dios, tengo tanto miedo). Otro pitido, y Ladybug sabe de inmediato que hay halos de luz entorno a ellos. La sensación desaparece muy pronto, demasiado pronto. Tikki flota a su lado, y ella entiende, que al mirar en frente suyo, todo habrá acabado.

Esto fue lo que quisiste, sincerarte, no tener más secretos entre ustedes. Así que por qué–

Se muerde el labio inferior.

—Mi lady —le oye—, voy a abrir los ojos, ¿ok?

Aún puede dar marcha atrás. Pero no. No después de todo. Entonces cuenta en su mente. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco... y se anima a ver, encontrándose con un muchacho de cabello de estrellas, que la observa casi con sorpresa, casi con un anhelo que arde en su interior.

Marinette no oculta su asombro.

De inmediato, se sonríen mutuamente, nerviosos y torpes. Él no la ha soltado todavía, jamás lo hará. Y dicen:

— Oh, eres tú.

(qué alegría que seas tú).

En la distancia, un gato negro le hace serenata a la luna.

—

.

.

.

 _fin_


End file.
